Leçon de Conduite
by lilizebre
Summary: Flashback: Sherlock veut obtenir son permis de conduire.


Leçon de conduite

-Monsieur Holmes, allez-vous vous décider à monter dans cette voiture ? demanda l'instructeur avec colère et agacement.

Ce dernier, à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, commençait à perdre patience. En effet, Sherlock Holmes refusait de prendre la place de passager, car il s'estimait capable de conduire sans que cet homme prétentieux lui ait auparavant montré sur quelles pédales appuyer et comment passer les vitesses. Il n'était pas stupide, lui !

-Vous connaissez mes conditions. Je ne monterai dans cette voiture qu'à la condition que vous me laissiez conduire. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me montriez.

L'instructeur détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture.

-Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous payé si ce n'est pas pour que je vous apprenne à conduire ?

-Pour que vous me délivriez mon permis, c'est évident non ?

-Je suis navré Monsieur Holmes, mais les cours étaient compris dans le prix. De même que le code, que vous avez passé au bout d'une semaine.

-Quel est le problème ? J'ai réussi le test ! Et puis, si vous estimez que la somme que vous avez reçue est supérieure au nombre de cours dispensés, vous pouvez me rembourser. Mais vous avez tout intérêt à ne pas le faire, car à en juger par votre chemise non-repassée et l'alliance que vous avez au doigt mais que vous retirez et remettez machinalement, nerveusement je dirais même, votre femme ne vous aime plus. D'ailleurs, vous êtes en instance de divorce, car les tarifs de votre école de conduite ont augmenté depuis le mois dernier. La nervosité indique que vous avez peur de perdre votre seul client, et que celui-ci vous irrite », dit Sherlock Holmes ne perdant rien de son sérieux. Il reprit alors d'une voix grave et lente, menaçante : Vous m'en voyez offensé, et je vous conseille de me laisser rapidement la place de conducteur si vous ne voulez pas mettre la clef sous la porte.

L'instructeur était abasourdi. Ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans ne manquait pas de culot ! Mais il était vrai que Sherlock Holmes avait un extraordinaire pouvoir d'observation qui ne manquait pas de le mettre mal à l'aise. Car oui, il était en instance de divorce, et à deux doigts de fermer son école de conduite. Et il avait effectivement réussi le test, sans commettre aucune erreur ! Il poussa malgré lui un soupir et fit le tour de la voiture. Sherlock était sûr de lui, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. Il avait dépensé les trois quarts de ses économies dans ce permis, espérant que cela lui permettrait bientôt d'acquérir son autonomie et d'habiter à Londres. Il avait déjà repéré un joli petit appartement confortable dans Montague Street. Il savait qu'il devrait trouver des petits emplois pour gagner de l'argent (cette idée lui répugnait, mais il n'avait pas le choix) avant de devenir détective consultant à plein temps. C'était un projet suggéré par un ami de ses parents (mais pourquoi les gens avaient-ils des amis ?) et après y avoir réfléchi, il avait reconnu que l'idée le séduisait. Il monta donc dans la voiture, précédant de quelques secondes l'instructeur, vaincu.

-Bien, Monsieur Holmes. Voici les clefs pour démarrer la voiture, dit-il en les tendant à Sherlock, qui les prit d'un geste sans même dévier le regard du pare-brise. Pourriez-vous, par contre, allumer le GPS et sélectionner la destination Gower Street ? Nous sommes à Londres, et j'aimerais autant que vous sachiez où vous nous emmenez.

Sherlock avait écouté l'instructeur, mais il ne comptait pas suivre ses injonctions. Il esquissa un rapide sourire, fit tourner la clef, démarra la voiture et appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur. Ce qui surprit l'instructeur qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, tentant vainement de s'accrocher à l'interstice de la boîte à gants.

-Monsieur Holmes ! Que faites-vous ? Ralentissez immédiatement ! Je vous ai dit de mettre le GPS !

-Inutile ! Je suis votre GPS ! dit fièrement Sherlock Holmes avec toute la modestie qui lui était propre.

Il ralentit néanmoins. La vitesse le grisait, mais il avait un permis à décrocher. Il longea Hyde Park, Buckingham Palace pour se retrouver sur Euston Road. Un feu au loin passa au rouge. Il maintint sa vitesse, mais dut ralentir et finalement s'arrêter pour ne pas percuter les automobilistes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

-Mais quels idiots ! cria Sherlock en brandissant le poing. S'ils décomptaient les trente secondes qui s'écoulent entre le passage de rouge au vert, nous n'en perdrions pas vingt à redémarrer !

L'instructeur sourit, malgré ses mauvaises prédispositions à apprécier son client. Il était arrogant, suffisant, mais il avait raison. Tout le temps. Jamais il ne se trompait. Sherlock Holmes accéléra.

-Plus vite, bon sang, plus vite !

-Mais ce n'est pas une course, Monsieur Holmes ! dit l'instructeur.

-Dans un sens, ça l'est, détrompez-vous. Mes estimations pour ce trajet étaient de trente et une minutes. Nous allons en mettre trente-deux.

L'instructeur se passa la main sur le front, pour l'enlever au son du klaxon de la voiture.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Encore un automobiliste incapable de mettre son clignotant ! Je vous jure, quels imbéciles, ils sont incapables d'aligner deux idées !

Il n'oublia pas de mettre le sien lorsqu'il bifurqua dans Gower Street. L'inspecteur n'était pas mécontent d'être arrivé à destination, et il était fermement résolu à délivrer son permis à Sherlock Holmes en regagnant son école de conduite.

-Trente et une minutes et dix secondes. Voilà, à cause de ces maudits automobilistes, nous sommes arrivés en retard. S'ils étaient aussi doués que moi, tout le monde serait à l'heure.


End file.
